Love Bite
by Phaerie
Summary: [one-shot] “What is this?” Lily demanded as she entered the room, marching up to the sole occupant and yanking her shirt collar down to expose the dark mark on her neck.


**A/N: LJ fluff! YAY:3 I'm just in one of those moods, you know? Where all you wanna do is read and write fluff. And Lily/James is the ship I'm currently stuck on, so.. Note: I wrote this while I was out of school sick, so some of it may be a little..off. Just a warning.**

**Disclaimer: **Phaerie no own. Phaerie wish she own. But she no own. Is poopie situation, yes?

**Love Bite**

**A Lily/James One-Shot**

**By Phaerie**

"Alright James, here's the thing," Sirius started the moment James stepped through the portrait hole. He quickly maneuvered behind him to steer James towards an armchair in a relatively deserted corner of the common room where Remus was sitting doing his homework and pushed him down onto the seat none-too-gently.

"What are you on about now, Padfoot?" James questioned, gingerly rubbing his abused shoulder.

"Me, Pete, and Rem have –" Sirius started.

"Pete, Rem, and _I_, Padfoot," Remus corrected with a sigh.

"Whatever. Me, Wormtail, and Moony were just having a chat and –" Sirius tried again.

"Unless the little voices in your head are conveniently named Wormtail and Moony, you were having a chat with yourself," Remus commented.

Sirius' eye twitched, "Anyway, the three of us were talking it over and we decided –"

"Correction: _You and Peter_ decided. _I_ had nothing to do with it. And Peter only agreed with you because you bribed him with a piece of toast," Remus cut in again.

"_Moving on_we think it'd be best for your health – both mental and physical – if you'd just give up on getting a date with Evans," Sirius finished with a growl in Remus' direction.

James, who had been listening with an amused, yet confused look on his face until this point, jumped up from the chair with a yelp, "WHAT?"

"Just listen James; it's a waste of time and effort. She loathes you, and has made it perfectly clear that her feelings aren't going to be changing anytime soon," Sirius continued matter-of-factly.

"Technically, you just admitted that it was still _possible_ for her feelings to change," Remus pointed out.

"Moony! You're not helping!" Sirius growled agitatedly.

"I do try," Remus replied with a small smirk, earning a rabid glare for Sirius.

"Yeah, fascinating. Let's backtrack a bit, shall we? Give up on Lily? Are you insane?" James asked, his voice a few notches higher than normal.

"You've got to look at the facts, James. The bird just doesn't like you. You've tried charming her; you've tried sweeping her off her feet; you've tried outrageous compliments; you've tried serenading her; you've tried showering her with numerous gifts; you've been trying this whole leaving her alone thing since the start of term, and it has yet to have any effect. All signs are pointing toward giving up on her," Sirius argued reasonably.

James averted his eyes, "Those aren't reasons for me to give up on her"

"That is," Peter stated, pointing toward the fire. "That toast was most excellent," he added to Sirius, licking his fingers one at a time.

The other three Marauders turned to see what had caught Peter's attention; it was Lily Evans and her two friends. Lily had just stumbled in with her arms filled with dusty old tombs from the library and sat them down next to the couch were her friends were currently sitting.

"What was that about, Wormtail?" Sirius asked confusedly as he turned back around.

"No, _look_," Peter insisted, pointing back to the girls, two of which were now in hysterics.

"_What_?" Remus insisted.

"Look at her _neck_," he replied.

And they did. As had Lily's friends.

Sirius' eyebrows shot up, "Has Evans got a hickey?"

Remus and Peter nodded.

"I'll have to agree with Pete on this one, that is a pretty good reason to give up on her; she's obviously got herself another bloke," Sirius said. Remus nodded reluctantly in agreement.

"Sorry, James," Remus muttered, laying a hand on his shoulder, "James? Are you alright?" James was staring at Lily, eyes wide and jaw slack.

"I think he's gone into shock," Sirius observed, waving a hand in front of his friend's face and receiving no response. Lily, her head looking like a giant fireball she was blushing so fiercely, looked over at their corner at that point before ducking her head and making a dash for her dormitory. Her friends soon followed, trying desperately to control their giggles, but to no avail.

"I think Prongs needs some alone time," Remus muttered to Sirius and Peter, who both nodded, "We'll see you later, mate." With that, they left James to stare blankly into the common room fire; the likeness between it and Lily's face a moment ago was almost uncanny.

* * *

Lily stormed down the dark corridors, stopping abruptly in front of a classroom door and throwing it open forcefully, letting it bang into the wall behind it. "What is _this_?" she demanded as she entered the room, marching up to the sole occupant of the room and yanking her shirt collar down to expose the dark mark on her neck. 

"I believe the term the kids are using now-a-days is 'hickey,'" he answered with a faint grin. Lily only glared at him, her emerald irises darkening with her rage.

"What? _Fine_, you give me one and we'll call it even," he answered, laughing softly under his breath.

Lily smacked him on the arm, "You prat! This is no joking matter! How could you let me leave earlier without telling me about thisthis _thing_?"

"It's a hickey, Lily. And if memory serves, you were the one who dashed out of here before I had time to even catch my breath," he replied nonchalantly.

"What? So you're saying it's _my _fault? Oy! Anybody in there? _You're _the one that did this in the first place!" she yelled in outrage.

"One: I never said it was your fault. Two: I swear I don't remember having done that," he responded. Lily huffed and spun on her heel, turning to leave. "Lily! It's just one little love bite!" he exclaimed as he ran around her to block off her exit, "What's the big deal?"

Lily tried to step past him, but he kept jumping back into her way. Lily crossed her arms and turned her head to the side as a faint blush spread over her cheeks. "I look like I've been bitten by a rabid chipmunk," she muttered.

He chuckled, stepping closer and slipping his arms around her waist. He let his forehead fall against hers as he looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry I failed to see the tragedy that has so obviously befallen you," he joked lightly. Her lips quirked upwards as she averted her eyes to the floor. He smirked and lowered his head to her neck, trailing kisses along her jaw line.

"Stop it! You're going to make me look diseased!" she protested, wriggling out of his hold and taking a step back.

"All the better; it'll keep those other gents' nasty paws off of you," he asserted.

"You're such a possessive jerk," she grumbled, leveling him with an exasperated glare.

"Yes, but I'm _your _possessive jerk," he told her, moving forward and going for her neck once again.

"Gah!" she exclaimed, quickly jumping back out of his reach, "No more! I'm leaving." She then pretended to go right and cut behind him on his left and grabbed for the door that had somehow closed itself earlier.

"Wait! Lily, I promise, no more love bites," he beseeched. Lily let her hand fall back to her side. She twisted her head around and debated whether the look on his face was genuine or not. With a sigh, she turned back around to face him just as he reached down to cup her face, pulling her towards him. He gently kissed her lips, waiting for her to deepen it if she wanted to, and she did.

Lily was so caught up in the moment that she didn't think twice when he soon left her mouth and began to trail kisses down her neck. But then the moment passed when she remembered the ugly mark his lips had just passed over. She pushed him away with a glare, her hand flying to the new, though considerably lighter mark on her neck.

"Had my fingers crossed," he conceded, bringing his other arm out from behind his back to reveal just that. Lily gaped indignantly at his hand and he took the opportunity to move in yet again, this time never straying from her mouth except to gulp in quick breaths of air.

* * *

Back in the 7th year boys' dorm, Sirius sat on his bed, staring intently at a piece of worn parchment in front of him. "Moony, I think something might be wrong with the Map," he pronounced, his eyes widening as they traveled along the lines that made up the Marauders' Map.

"What? That's impossible," Remus insisted as he grabbed the map from Sirius. His eyes widened as well, "Dear Merlin, save us all."

"What? What is it?" Peter asked worriedly, rushing over to see what the problem was.

"Hell has just frozen over," Sirius told him in all seriousness (no pun intended). Peter raised an eyebrow in question and looked over Remus' shoulder at the map. His eyes nearly popped out of his head.

According to the infamous map of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, there was a rather heated snog session taking place on the second floor, third room on the right between two curfew breaking students. But what had the three Marauders so astounded were the names of these two students: Lily Evans and James Potter.

**Fin.**

**A/N: OMG, my head is so killing me right now. I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Or maybe massive amounts of medicine. Either would do fine. But before I do that, REVIEW! If you review, I'll post some other Lily/James one-shots I've been working on lately. **

**B/N: Brilliant! Simply brilliant! And I don't even like James/Lily fics that much. Anyway, review! Poor Phaerie's dedication to write all of you good, clean fanfiction prevails even in her weakest of moments! REVIEW, I TELL YOU!**


End file.
